A different kind of love Hikaru Hitachiin1
by Death Misstress
Summary: Here is part 1 of my Hikaru love story, enjoy! Message and review please! Ja-ne!


The rain fell slowly but steadily on the cold Monday morning. Just the weather I needed for my first day at Ouran Academy. I wasn't like all the other rich kids, I refused to ride in my family limo and drove myself instead…to bad my Nissan didn't want to start this morning. As the limo slowly pulled up to the entrance I stated to get a queasy feeling in my lower stomach. "Try to make some new friends Mrs. Raven. I here that people here are very friendly." My driver and best friend said as I opened my door. "I'll try Trey. I'll try." I closed the door and watched him drive off. Slowly, I made my way to the dean' office to get my papers and class schedule. As I walked down the halls, the other students gave me looks of distaste and disgust, mainly for my outfit. It consisted of a black/lime-green, baggy pair of Tripp pants, a black/purple corset top, knee high combat boots, black/lime-green fingerless gloves, and a baggy black/purple Abby Dawn Hoodie that had cat ears on top of it. Just as I reached to deans door a group of 5-10 girls in the ugly yellow dresses circled me. "Wow, look what crawled out of the trash. This must be the ever most famous Raven Stillwell. Otherwise known as the international outcast." A platinum blond girl barked out at me. The other girls laughed. "Why are you even here? Go back to the commoners schools!" Another shouted. All I could do was smirk and chuckle a bit at them. That just seemed to get them angrier. "Well, ladies, if you must know. I am here to attend this school of yours. Although, it's not my choice to be stuck with a bunch of stuck-up Barbie's like yourselves. Now then, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." I turned and walked into the dean's office with an amused, yet hurt smirk on my face. The dean and I talked for a bit then he gave me a tour of the school. After walking the entire campus he stopped at my class for the upcoming period. "Well Mrs. Stillwell, I hope that you enjoy your stay here at Ouran Academy. And if the other students are giving you any trouble, you know where to find me." He smiled brightly down at me but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "Thank you Mr. Suoh. I'm sure I will manage just fine." He nodded and turned to leave as I quickly bowed. I walked into the class room to see it completely empty except for the teacher in the front of the room. "Um…Hello? Am I in the right class?" The teacher shot his head over in my direction. "Ah. You must be our new student, Mrs. Stillwell. Yes, you are in the right class but you are early." I was about to leave when the teacher called me back in. "Why don't I take you around the school to the rest of your classes? School doesn't start for a good 15 minutes anyway." I nodded slightly and followed him to my other classrooms to meet the other teachers. The bell to signal the start of classes rang as we were on our way back to the classroom causing us to pick up our speed. "Hello class. Sorry I'm late. I was showing our new student around." The class quieted down as I walked into the room. "This is Mrs. Stillwell. She has just transferred from Lockhart Academy." He went on about making me feel welcome here and had me say a few thing about myself. "Alright then, Mrs. Stillwell, you will sit next to…Hikaru Hitachiin." He pointed to two boys that looked almost identical, except for the way they part their hair. I must have had a confused look on my face because the teacher told me he meant the twin on the right, placing me along the windows. I nodded and took my seat so that he could start homeroom. When the teacher let the class talk for a bit I just continued to stare out the window, until the group of girls from earlier came over. "You don't deserve to sit next to him!" The blond yelled. I looked at them with a bored expression. "Whatever Barbie. To tell you the truth, I don't give a damn about where I sit as long as its not next to you and the rest of the wanna-be Barbie's." Her face turned bright red and she stomped away, her little followers behind her. I grinned and continued to look out the window. The bell rang again and I stood to walk to my next class when the Hitachiin twins stopped me. They had identical smirks on their faces. They were just about to say something when I was tackled from behind. I hit the ground with an thud. "Ouch" I mumbled. I sad up only to be pulled into a tight hug. "I finally found you Ra-Chan!" someone squealed into my ear. I sighed in defeat, it was my old friend, Renge. "Hello, Renge. I didn't know you were looking for me." She laughed and pulled me to my feet. "It's been so long! How have you been?!" Her yelling almost made me deaf. I sighed again and rubbed my now ringing ear. "I might be deaf in my right ear now. But, I have be making do, Renge-Chan. How about you? It's been years since I last saw you." She smiled and started to pull me to our next class, talking about her new life here in Japan. After classes ended for the day I went to leave when she stated pulling me again. She kept saying something about a host club and I sighed. "Renge-Chan, I really just want to go home. You know how I am about meeting new people." she just smiled and pulled me towards the third music opened to door to a group of boys sitting on couches in the middle of the room. When they heard the doors close they all looked over at us. "Hello boys! This is Raven-Chan! She's an old friend of mine!" Renge pulled me up to them. I gave a small wave after she elbowed my ribs. They all just stared at me. I recognized the twins from my classes and they smirked at me. "Your that girl who told off that group of girls this morning in homeroom, right?" they asked together. I nodded and Renge hit the back of my head. "That's no way to start out in a new school! Look how it turned out all those years ago!" I rubbed my now soar head and grinned evilly. "Well, you know how I get when the Barbie wanna-be's try to start something with me. I just hate fake people." Renge sighed and dragged my to an empty seat and forced me to sit. "Will you never change?" She mumbled. I smiled and shook my head 'no'. I looked at the group of guys watching us with amusement. "So, being you know my name, what's all of your names?" I asked. A blond came up to me ant took my hand "I am Tamaki Suoh, princess. It is an honor to meet you. Your beauty is stunning to this princes eyes and heart." He want to go kiss my hand but I pulled it away. "Don't touch me, Mr. Suoh. Didn't you listen when I said that I hate fake people? Your father my be chairman but that doesn't mean I have to like you." He looked shocked and sat in a corner. Renge went to hit me again but I caught her hand. She sighed and pulled her hand away. The twins laughed and patted both of my shoulders. "It's going to be interesting with you around. We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, as you already know." I nodded and removed their hands. "I'm not going to be hanging around a lot though. I'm not one for new friends." Renge pouted and the twins gave me a weird look. And sat back in her seat. A smaller blond boy sitting on a tall, dark haired boys' shoulders smiled and waved at me. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! This is Takashi Morinozuka," He pointed to the boy that he was sitting on. "But you can call him Mori." I nodded and turned to the boy sitting with a laptop. He looked up at me and smirked slightly. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, but you already knew that, didn't you, Mrs. Stillwell?" I smirked back at him. "Of course. How could I forget. You helped my friend when she got lost visiting me in the hospital all those years ago." He looked at me weird when I said 'years'. Renge was suddenly in front of me, grabbing my upper arms. "When were you in the hospital?! Why were you in the hospital?!" She seemed very worried. "Relax Renge. I was there a few years ago because of a crash. Someone tried to run me off the road and actually succeeded. I ended up going through a few fences and got a few metal poles lodged into my car. Only a few ended up in me though." She, and most of the host club just stared at me. I sighed and got out of her grip. I lifted my shirt a bit and showed them my stomach. I pointed to three long scars. "See? Only scars are left." The twins were behind me and asked I question I hoped no one would ever ask "Why do you have what look like fresh wounds and many scars on your back?" I quickly tried to lower my shirt but thy stopped me. Every one looked at me with worried eyes. I stood up quickly and started to walk away. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."


End file.
